The present disclosure relates to equipment useful in the manufacture and repair of a vehicle, and more particularly to measurement of fluid levels therein.
Various equipment useful in the manufacture and repair of a vehicle is often provided to confirm proper fluid fill levels within a chamber such as that within a vehicle transaxle. Confirmation has traditionally been performed with either fiber optic or air pressure probes.
Dependent on access, sufficient space may be provided for two fiber optic probes to confirm that the fluid fill level is between a desired upper and a lower fluid limit. Otherwise, access for a single fiber optic probe provides a go or no-go signal. Since fiber optic check probes operate via direct fluid contact, each probe is typically dedicated to a particular usage to avoid contamination between different fluid types, however, even if the fluid type is the same, a dedicated probe is required to verify each specific fluid level. Also, due in part to contact with the fluid, fiber optic probe elements are subject to wear that requires preventative maintenance to ensure proper functionality.
Air pressure probes utilize backpressure from the liquid within a chamber to detect the presence of an acceptable fluid volume. Air pressure probes require an airtight interface with the fluid to ensure proper operation that necessitates a dedicated probe specific to each fill port. Air pressure probes also result in fluid contact that again requires separate dedicated probes for each specific fluid type and fluid level.
Although effective, such conventional probes typically only confirm a threshold fluid level. Further, dedicated probes are required for each fluid type and level to be checked.